


Truth or Dare Gone Right

by Marvelous34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous34/pseuds/Marvelous34
Summary: Being the personal assistant to the Avengers wasn’t all that bad, except your huge crush on Steve made you turn into mush.  On your annual game night, Tony insists you play Truth or Dare.  It seems as if a few people already know your secret and they are trying to hook you up with Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday night and per usual, you were sitting in the living room of the Avengers Tower, as Tony and Clint fought over what game to play tonight. It happened every Saturday night, as long as there wasn’t a mission to be had. Tony and Clint would fight over what game to play, Tony would win, Clint would groan in defeat, and you all drank the night away merrily. 

You weren’t an Avenger yourself, that much was true. But you had been a part of the “gang” as Tony would call it for a few years now; a year after Captain America was discovered in the ice, still alive. Your parents were both S.H.I.E.L.D agents and they passed tragically on a mission gone wrong five years ago. They didn’t want you to become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent as they deemed it too dangerous for their only daughter. Instead, Tony took you in when they passed and you became somewhat of a personal assistant for everyone. You loved your job and all the Avengers. They opened their arms to you and accepted you straight away. They were pretty much your only family now and you couldn’t be happier.  
Tony became somewhat like an uncle to you, even though you were a grown ass woman. 

You were 25 when Tony first hired you as the Avengers personal assistant. You were usually pretty loud and outgoing, a much more subtle loud and outgoing compared to Tony however. But one person had the ability to keep you quiet and make you shy. Captain Steve Rogers. When you were around other people, your personality flowed freely; but if Steve was in the room, you grew quiet and demure. You faulted your crush on him to make you that way. You couldn’t help it though; just one look at him made your crumble.  
His tousled dirty blonde hair, chiseled jawline, bulging biceps; even his voice sounded seductive in your ears. Ok, maybe it was more than a crush; you fantasized about him almost every night as your head lies on your pillow. What his lips would feel like on yours, what his strong hands would feel like on your naked body. Straight up, you wanted him badly. 

“I still say we play Monopoly” Tony uttered as he raised his drink to his lips. “Absolutely not” Clint commanded “you always demand to be the banker and I think you throw a few bills into your own pile.” Tony scoffed at Clint as he rolled his eyes. You and Nat mixed your drinks in the kitchen as you laughed at Clint and Tony bickering back and forth. “I can’t believe you’re actually drinking tonight Y/N” Nat stated with amusement. You shrugged at her statement “it’s been a long week and I could use some help relaxing tonight.”  
Nat bumped your shoulder and craned her head towards the door motioning for you to look over. Your heart fluttered and you stomach became frenzied with butterflies at the sight of him. Steve walked into the kitchen with Bucky on his heels. They both looked over to you and Nat and gave a gentle wave. “I know a certain someone who could help you relax tonight” Nat stated with a wink. She walked away and you started at her, your jaw almost hanging to the floor. How the hell did she know about your crush on Steve? Were you that obvious? You didn’t even want to ponder the situation anymore and took a big gulp of your liquid relaxation before joining everyone in the living room. 

You took a seat next to Nat and Clint on one couch as Bucky and Steve sat across from you. Tony and Pepper were on a smaller loveseat to your right while Jane and Thor canoodled on the loveseat to your left. Nat kept nudging your arm playfully and you tried to ignore her, but it was Nat and she was persistent. “What?” you finally hissed out quietly to her as you stared her down. Not moving her head, she motioned her eyes towards Steve and you slowly turned to face him. Once your eyes landed on his, his face lit up with a big smile. You shyly smiled back at him, feeling your face heat up in embarrassment. 

“See Buck, she doesn’t like me. She can barely look at me” Steve whispered quietly to Bucky as his hands wrung together. “Stevie, trust me on this. She likes you” Bucky explained. Steve kept stealing glances your way but you were too shy to look up from your drink. 

“Alright gang, it’s settled” Tony announced as he stood up to address everyone “Truth or Dare is the winner tonight.” He was met with a groan from you as your head fell back onto the couch, but everyone else seemed rather delighted. Tony explained the rules to the group, knowing a few of them had never heard of such a game. You downed you drink rather quickly, knowing you would definitely need the courage tonight. You weren’t a light weight or anything, but it was enough to make you relaxed and comfortable. Maybe you would even come out of your shell around Steve tonight. 

“Y/N, why don’t you start us off tonight?” Tony requested. 

You pondered for a minute, deciding on whom you wanted to choose and what you would ask. As you glanced around the room and looked at everybody, you realized they all had a smug look on their face. You started to gather that this just may have been a ploy against you. You never told anyone of your secret infatuation with Steve, but you were living with Nat and Tony; those two could figure out anything. 

Once you finally achieved your goal of who to ask and what you would dare them to do (you knew they would choose dare) you gave a triumphant smile. 

“Tony…..truth or dare?” you challenged him. Tony mocked your challenge with an eye roll as he stated “dare” without hesitation. 

Your smile lit up your face as you got him right where you wanted him. If your intuition was correct, and this was somehow a ploy against you, you weren’t backing down. “I dare you to go outside and skip up and down the streets while singing “Let It Go” you said to him with a straight face. Tony looked at you in utter shock while the rest of the gang burst out into laughter. Nat high fived you as you glanced in Steve’s direction to see him bent over with laughter. On the inside, you were praising yourself with a victory dance while shouting “I win” over and over again. “Alright then” Tony finally said after gathering himself together from your dare. 

He marched into the elevator and as the doors closed, everyone made their way onto the balcony. It was the middle of autumn and the wind was brisk tonight. Even though you had a little bit to drink already, the breeze chilled your body. Your hands wrapped around your arms to try and warm yourself up as you leaned over the balcony trying to get a better view. A strong gust of wind hit your body and you shivered as it made its way deep into your bones. “Are you cold?” Steve’s seductive voice broke through and you whipped your head to your right, finding he was standing next to you. “A little bit” you sly said with a small smile on your lips. He moved from standing right next to you and made his way to stand behind you. Your heart quickened at the thought of what he was about to do. The heat from his body rolled off him and you felt it immediately warm your back; he was standing so close behind you. He placed his hands on your arms and gently moved them up and down, trying to create some friction to warm you up. “Is this alright?” he asked quietly into your ear and you had to hold back a moan that wanted to escape your mouth. The tone of his voice sent shockwaves straight to your heated core and you wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss him. You didn’t trust your voice at the moment so you just turned your head back to look at him and smiled as you nodded your answer. You turned back around and stared at the crowd below, knowing Tony would be out there soon. Maybe this night wouldn’t turn out to be so bad after all you thought to yourself. 

Little did you know, Nat and Bucky kept their eyes glued to you and Steve; smiles plastered on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

While the cold wind whipped around you, you felt nothing but warmth as Steve stood behind you; his arms now encircling you into a tight embrace to fight the cold. You couldn’t help but smile at the gesture as you bit your lower lip thinking how this would feel even better if you both were naked. A cough to your left broke you from your thought and you turned your head to see who it was. Nat was standing about ten feet away with a smirk on her face. She gave you a thumbs up and a wink before you rolled your eyes at her and faced forward yet again. 

You had downed your drink earlier and it was now working its way through your already warm body; making you feel extra toasty and relaxed. Deciding now was as good of a time as any to make a move; you took your hands off the railing and placed them on his forearms which were circled around your chest. “Ooohh” Steve jumped at your gesture “your hands are cold.” You giggled like a school girl as you apologized; Steve telling you it was just fine and to keep your hands there to warm them up. 

You faintly heard someone screaming from below and everyone realized it was Tony. You all burst out laughing as he skipped joyfully down the streets of New York, belting out one of the now most annoying songs in the world. Your body shook from the deep rumble of Steve’s boisterous laughter and you loved the feeling of him in such close proximity to you. 

Once Tony finished parading around the streets, you all cheered for him from high above. You saw him move to head back inside the building as everyone else started to head back to the living room. Steve released his arms around you and you shyly gazed up at him. “Thank you” you bashfully said to him. Stepping around him, you made your way back inside. 

“Nice move Stevie” Bucky said to Steve as he laid his hands on his shoulders and gave a friendly squeeze. “I still don’t know if she feels the same way Buck” Steve stated with disappointment. “We’ve been over this buddy, I’ve had more experience than you with girls…so trust me when I say that she likes you” Bucky consoled.   
Inside, Nat was gushing over how cute Steve acted towards you. You kept telling her to be quiet about the whole ordeal but alas, it was Nat and she didn’t know when to shut up.   
She finally quieted down once Steve and Bucky re-entered the living room from the balcony. 

The elevator dinged and alerted everyone to see Tony’s arrival back inside. “Easy…childs play” he said with a shrug as he grabbed himself another drink from the kitchen. You too decided it was time for another drink and ambled over towards Tony. “You did good Tony” you said as you tried to hide your chuckle. “Yeah yeah yeah….I’ll get you my pretty” Tony replied as he left you alone in the kitchen. Shit, ok now you were nervous with his revenge plan. You made your drink quickly and headed back to join the others. 

Upon seeing everyone seated the way they were, you froze. Jane and Thor along with Pepper and Tony were in the same seats as before. But now, Bucky occupied your seat next to Clint and Nat, only leaving a spot open next to Steve. You saw both Natasha and Bucky grin smugly and you scowled. “Come on Y/N…sit down so we can keep playing” Tony directed. You gave him a glare as you made your way over to the couch and took a seat next to Steve. “Are you all warmed up now?” Steve questioned with a hint of a smile on his face. There it goes, your body betraying you yet again at the sound of his voice in such close proximity of you; tingles shocking through your body. “Umm, yes, thank you Steve” you replied nervously. 

“My turn” Tony spoke as he stood up and rubbed his hands back and forth, deciding who his next target would be. Please not me, please not me, please not me you kept drumming over and over in your head. “Natasha, truth or dare!” You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding when he said Nat’s name. 

“What do you take me for? A coward? Dare!” Nat exclaimed as she raised her hands in the air with exaggeration. “I dare you to pole dance around a stop sign….for five minutes” Tony pronounced, taking a sip from his drink. Your jaw dropped to the floor at the dare she had to do, but Nat being Nat, kept her face stoic and void of any emotions. 

She got up from the couch and made her way to the elevators as Tony followed. “I’m not missing this one…anyone else care to join?” Everyone got up and followed Tony, including Steve, but you didn’t want to. You would rather watch from the balcony. “I’m going to stay behind on this one guys…I’ll watch from the balcony again.” Steve hesitated at your words, finally deciding to stay behind with you too. Bucky whispered something to Steve before stalking into the elevator with the rest of the Avengers. You felt your face heat up once again and you cursed yourself silently at being so damn bashful. 

Making your way back out to the balcony, you noticed it got even cooler than the last time you were out here. Of course being in your forgetful state of mind, constantly thinking about Steve tonight, you forgot to put on a jacket. You shivered straight away as your bones felt chilled. Gazing up, you admired the beautiful clear night. You were in New York City so you couldn’t see the stars no matter how hard you tried; but it was still a beautiful night nonetheless. You heard Steve before you felt him and he placed a blanket around your shoulders. “I thought you would be cold again so I brought you a blanket” he said, his voice captivating you again. “I didn’t mind the last way I was warmed up” you blurted out without hesitation. Your eyes shut as you realized what you just said, mentally smacking yourself on the forehead. Luckily, Steve didn’t seem to mind as you heard him chuckle behind you. Before you knew it, his arms were encircling you once again. You felt his nose nuzzle the top of your head and your breath hitched at his motion. His hands moved from around you and onto your shoulders and gently started to massage them. Your head fell back unthinkingly as a moan escaped your lips. You didn’t even try bothering to hold it back, his hands massaging your shoulders felt too damn wonderful. “Feel good” Steve rasped out as his fingers dug deeper into your muscles. “Mmmhhmm” was all you were able to let out. His chest rumbled with a small chuckle at your answer to his question. Where was all this confidence from both of you coming from? 

You were cut short from your thoughts as the elevator opened and laughing was heard all the way through the building. You felt Steve give you a soft kiss on your head before he headed back inside. You couldn’t move, you stood there frozen to your spot. Why had he just kissed you? What was going on here?? Someone yelling your name broke you from your thoughts as you shakily started walking back inside. 

“I can’t believe the police ended your dare before the five minutes were up” Clint roared in laughter as you ambled back inside. Your eyes scanning the room, you saw Steve and Bucky quietly talking again before you made your way back to the couch. “Hey, at least I made some money” Nat bit back as she lay crumpled up money onto the coffee table. 

“Oh goody, it’s my turn” Nat said, an evil grin gracing her face. You gave her a disappointing look, hoping she would get the hint and not pick you. But her choice didn’t make it any better. “Steve…..truth or dare?” You let out a sigh, but it wasn’t a sigh of relief. You had a feeling of what Nat was trying to get at and as you looked up from your lap, you noticed Bucky was also smiling like the evil ass he was. 

“Uhh….truth I guess” Steve stammered out. You could hear the nervousness in his voice and it in turn made you nervous. 

“Who do you think is the most attractive person in this room?” Nat asked out triumphantly. “Oh god” you whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear. The room was dead silent as Steve pondered the question in his head; even though he already knew the answer. You started to get fidgety and ultimately decided in your head that it couldn’t be you….right? You grabbed your drink from the coffee table and started chugging it down as Steve gave his answer. “Y/N of course” he stated so nonchalantly. Your drink went flying out of your mouth as you spat it out once your name left his lips; earning groans from everyone you got wet. Your eyes became wide, heart racing, and face heating up as you turned in his direction to see him smiling brightly at you.


	3. Chapter 3

After your embarrassing show of spitting out your drink, all you could do was sit there. Your head hung low as you played with your cup; you couldn’t face anyone. Not from the expectoration of your drink, but from Steve’s words. You replayed him saying “Y/N of course” over and over on your head, as if you were listening to a broken record. Your face was pulsating from the heat; it felt like it was never ending, your embarrassing night. It took a mere minute for it to finally click in your head; Steve thought you were attractive! Does that mean he might actually like you too? You were always a quiet shy mouse around him, how did he even know who you really were? Unless he talked to Nat and Tony and got information from them. 

The only noises coming from around you were the quiet murmurs of your friends. “Don’t be a fool Y/N, these are your friends, you have nothing to be embarrassed about” you told yourself in your head. The small amount of liquid courage that you were able to keep down crept through your body and you decided that enough was enough. You weren’t going to be shy and quiet anymore around Steve. If he thought you were the most attractive person in the room, then you might as well just go for it…right?

Raising your head, you gave the room a scan and saw most of the Avengers looking between you and Steve. Turning your head slightly, you gave Steve a flirty smile “Your turn Steve” you said to him. As he saw the smile you on your face, he gained his composure and returned your smile. He cleared his throat “Umm, alright…Bucky…truth or dare?” Steve questioned. “Would I ever back down from a dare Stevie?” Bucky inquired as he and Steve laughed at his answer. “No you wouldn’t. Ok...ummm” Steve pondered for a minute, his hand caressing his lips and all you could think about were those lips caressing your body. “Oh! I dare you to act like a monkey and ask strangers if they have a banana” Steve laughed out the last part. The look on Bucky’s face could have made anybody piss their pants, but you all knew Bucky personally and you had to give it to Steve, it was a pretty good dare. The rest of the group erupted into laughter which made you follow also. 

Bucky shot up from his seat, but his glare at Steve quickly turned into a sinister smile. “No problem” he said as he started stalking towards the elevator, “You guys comin?” he questioned as he waited for the elevator to open. Everyone was up in an instant, including you. You wouldn’t miss this for the world. Everyone crammed into the elevator and you were squished in the back corner, Steve compressed right next to you. He bowed his head down to reach your ear as he whispered “you forgot your jacket again” a cute smirk appearing on his face. Your face was already flushed from drinking and the earlier events, so you bit your lower lip before replying “I think I know someone who could help with that.” Steve’s face turned a light pink at your words as he snickered. 

As you all made your way out of the elevator and through the lobby, your pulse quickened knowing you would be in Steve’s arms yet again tonight. The cool air was actually refreshing after the elevator ride but it didn’t stop Steve from pulling you into his side, using his left hand to rub up and down your arm, warming you instantly. Damn his super soldier serum, he was like a heated blanket! 

Bucky shot off like a rocket, doing his best impression of a monkey; but the poor guy was scaring people too much to get close to anyone! You were all laughing hysterically at him; at least he was trying though. Steve’s grip tightened a little on your arm and you felt his mouth at your ear. “You look beautiful tonight Y/N” he murmured and your bones shook from the gruffness of his voice. You tilted your head to look into his eyes, those ocean blue eyes that you could find yourself swimming it. “Thank you Steve” you softly spoke with a slight grin. All this closeness with him was starting to get to you. You wanted to him so bad, but it was Steve and you wanted to respect his old-fashioned ways.   
After another ten minutes or so of Bucky making a fool of himself, Tony called it quits and everyone headed back inside. 

Once everyone was back in the living room, you took your spot next to Steve again. You took a few more gulps of your drink knowing that someone could pick you at any time and you still didn’t know if you were going to pick truth or dare; but Tony made it easy on you. Tony and Bucky were conversing in the kitchen, which you found was a little odd. 

As they made their way to join everyone, Tony made an announcement. “Alright guys, we are going to change it up a bit here. Everyone is choosing dare, which, I am actually shocked about to be honest. So, from here on out, everyone will be answering one truth AND doing one dare.” Everyone seemed to agree as it would spice the game up a little more. You frowned at Tony and he replied to you with a smirk. He’s planning something, you just knew it. Luckily it wasn’t his turn, it was Bucky’s. 

“Manchurian Candidate, pick your victim” Tony told Bucky and you inwardly groaned. You had a bad feeling about this one. Your head rose up and saw Bucky scanning the room, looking at each person. Once his eyes landed on yours, he gave you a sinister smile and your eyes widened. Fuck Fuck Fuck you kept screaming in your head. “Y/N” Bucky stated easily. You groaned as your head fell back and hit the couch. “Whhyyyy” you whined out. Everyone laughed at your blatant dislike for being picked. “Come on kiddo, it won’t be that bad I’m sure” Tony quipped. You raised your head from the couch and stuck your tongue out at him. 

“Let’s start easy with truth. Tell us Y/N, what is your idea of a perfect first date?” Bucky asked you, his sinister smile being replaced with a charming one. You blew out a large breath as you contemplated making something up, but something in your head told you not to. If Steve found you attractive, that means he might actually like you. He did tell you that you looked beautiful earlier. Deciding to go with your gut, you told the group what your perfect first date would entail, minus Steve’s name of course. 

“Well” you began…”My date would pick me up on a motorcycle as I’ve always been fascinated with them…” you stopped to take a sip of your drink and clear your throat before continuing…”then we would go to a park…Central Park actually, and ahh, we would have a nice picnic under a big shady tree and get to know one another. We would spend the entire afternoon there, until it started to get dark…and then my date would take me home” you finished with a nod. In all honesty, that was your perfect first date with Steve; something you had fantasized for a long time. You finished off you drink hastily and set your cup down. It was eerily quiet and you glanced around the room to see everyone looking between you and Steve, smiles plastering their faces. Turning your head, you saw Steve staring at you, an adorable smile gracing his lips. 

“That sounds like a nice perfect first date Y/N” Bucky said, breaking your eye contact with Steve. As you moved to glance at Bucky, he gave you a slight wink before moving on to his dare. “That was the easy part…now for the dare!” he exclaimed as everyone started cheering. “Y/N, I dare you…..to kiss the person you think is most attractive in this room.”

Your heart drummed in your chest as your stomach did cartwheels. You couldn’t hear anything but the blood pounding in your ears. This was your chance, this is what you’ve wanted for years now; it just wasn’t the way you wanted it to happen. You didn’t want to kiss Steve in front of everyone! You had to just go for it though; you pulled your big girl panties on and went for it. 

You moved your entire body to sit sideways on the couch, facing Steve. Your eyes met his and he didn’t seem nervous at all, his eyes showed eagerness. Ever so slowly, you moved closer to him until your lips almost touched. You could feel his breath on your lips and that gave you all the will-power you needed. You closed the gap and your lips found his. His lips were so soft and luscious; you wanted more. You tilted your head to deepen the kiss as Steve’s hand came up to caress your cheek. Your body felt electrified and alive as his hand touched your face. Without thinking, your left leg lifted up and landed on the other side of Steve so you were straddling him; your lips never leaving each other. Your hands roamed his rock hard chest before making their way up to his head; using your nails to scratch his scalp. A deep moan came from the back of his throat and it went straight to your heated core, making you wet. You felt his lips part as his tongue traced your lower lip. You happily granted him entrance and your tongues danced together.   
Your body felt on fire, the kiss was everything you ever imagined and more. 

Everyone in the room erupted into applause and started clapping, making you and Steve stop your ministrations at once. You gazed into his eyes which were now dark and lusty. 

Giving him a small smile you slid yourself off of him and sat back down on the couch, hands in your lap. 

The game continued for another hour; luckily nobody picked on you or Steve anymore. Steve and you kept giving each other teasing glances and light touches to your hands all night; each touch making your heart flutter. 

As you were walking back to your room after the game ended, Steve came jogging up to you. “Hey Y/N…I was wondering if maybe I could take you on a date tomorrow?” Steve asked, no trace of nervousness at all. You gave him a sweet smile as you nodded your head. “I’d love that Steve.” He leaned in to give you a kiss on your cheek and told you he’d be by at 2pm to pick you up. 

As you got into your room, you closed the door and immediately started jumping up and down, silently screaming in your head. What you thought would turn into a disastrous night actually turned out great. Sure your friends embarrassed the hell out of you, but that’s what friends were for. You got a date with Steve tomorrow and that was more than you could have asked for!


	4. Chapter 4

You didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night, your mind constantly racing with thoughts of going on a date with Steve. At the beginning of the night, you were pretty mad at your friends because it seemed as if they were all plotting against you. But in the end, you realized how amazing they truly were, as they finally got you to open yourself up to Steve, and now you were going on a date this afternoon with him. 

You stretched your muscles, a moan escaping your mouth from your bones cracking. Looking at the clock you realized you had slept in until 11am. You jumped out of bed and headed to the shower knowing you wanted to take your time shaving. You knew Steve was pretty old-fashioned when it came to his beliefs, so you weren’t 100% sure how the night was going to end; but you knew how you wanted it to end; Steve ravishing you in bed. 

Once done with your shower, you had a couple of hours to do your hair, makeup, and find something to wear. You dried your hair with the blow dryer and decided to leave it down and natural; your hair flowed down to the middle of your back in slight waves. You didn’t want to be too extreme with your makeup so you kept it simple with a dusting of light grey eyeshadow, mascara, and Chap Stick. Since it was autumn and you were keeping your fingers crossed that Steve paid attention when you explained your perfect date, you planned around that. You put on a long black sweater that went down to your thighs and paired it with dark grey leggings and black knee high boots. 

Now that you were ready, all you had to do was wait. You tried to keep yourself busy by finding something to watch, but your thoughts were too distracted with excitement for your date. At 1:30pm there was a knock on your door. You trudged over and opened it to see Steve standing there with a bouquet of beautiful lilies, your favorite flower. Your face lit up in a Cheshire cat grin as you asked him to come inside. 

“These are for you” Steve said as he handed you the flowers. You instantly brought them to your face and inhaled their truly magnificent scent. “Thank you Steve, lilies are my favorite” you beamed at him. “I’m sorry for being early, I was actually uhh…really excited for today and I didn’t want to wait any longer” he said with a small laugh. You turned to face him and gave him a soft smile, “don’t worry about it; I was eagerly waiting for you to get here.” The two of you stood there, staring into each-others’ eyes for a few more minutes before Steve pipped up, “Are you ready to head out?” You nodded with enthusiasm at his question and he raised his hand for you to take. 

You walked hand in hand with Steve as you made your way to the lower level and headed towards the garage. Steve let go of your hand as he reached his motorcycle and you couldn’t help but let out a small giggle; he was paying attention. He handed you a helmet as he got in his motorcycle. As you clasped it the helmet on tight, he reached for your hand to steady you as you climbed on behind him. “Umm….where…where should I put my hands?” you asked a bit nervous, never having rid a motorcycle before. He gave you a hearty laugh as his arms leaned behind him to grab onto your hands, and he placed them around his torso. “Right here”, he said as he leaned his head around to see you, “hold on as tight as you want to.” His words made you blush as you bit down on your lower lip. 

Steve started the bike and before you knew it, you were on the streets of New York City, the cool breeze bracing your face. After driving around for about an hour, Steve parked the motorcycle in front of a diner and you two headed inside. You ordered your food to go, and made your way down the road a bit before crossing the street into Central Park. Steve stopped in front of a Sycamore Maple Tree, his eyes asking for your approval with a grin. “It’s perfect” you stated eagerly. The leaves were a beautiful mixture of oranges and reds and it painted a perfect picture. 

You enjoyed a wonderful lunch in the park with Steve, enjoying each other’s company and getting to know one another. With every passing minute, it was as if the nervousness and shyness eased out of both of you; each becoming more comfortable with each other. It felt remarkable after all the years of pining for him but being too shy to do or say anything. Now here you were, on your absolute perfect first date with the man you had fantasized about for years. He was even more eye-opening the more you learned about him, and he felt the same way about you. Apparently he had been secretly longing to make a move on you for quite some time also. Steve stole kisses on your cheek and forehead throughout the entire date and while you never thought you would like simple gestures like that, it actually turned you on a little bit. 

The sun was starting to set as the two of you rode back to the tower on his motorcycle. You really didn’t want the night to end, having spent such a flawless day with Steve. Like the true gentlemen the Steve Rogers was, he walked you all the way to your door. You placed your key in the lock to unlock your door and started to open it. You turned around to face him, a sexy smile appearing on your face. “Would you like to come in for a little bit?” Steve smiled at your question, “I would love to.”

You entered your room as Steve was close behind you. Barely having the door shut, Steve turned you around pushed you against the door, his lips on yours immediately. A moan left your lips at once from the abruptness of it all. You had never seen this side of Steve unless he was gearing up for a mission; you had always loved how dominant he was in his Captain America suit. You reached your arms up and around his neck to pull him closer as his hands found their way to your hips. He used his strength to pull you towards him, your panties getting wet by the second. Steve deepened the kiss and you opened to let his tongue find yours. Your tongues battled for dominance but you soon gave up and conceded to Steve. The kiss slowed and you took the opportunity to take his plump bottom lip and nibble on it. You were rewarded with a fierce growl from him and it sent shivers through your body. Pulling away you both were panting, trying to catch your breath. “I have to say Steve, I’m loving this dominant side of you” you said playfully. 

“Get used to it doll” he rasped out as he gripped your hips with force and lifted you up. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his torso and he dove back in, attacking your neck with greedy kisses. Your hands reached for his head and scratched his scalp in earnest as a deep sigh left your mouth. His lips left a trail of fire in their wake. You rocked your hips against him to build up pressure; a pooling of heat at your core. Steve let out another growl in between him biting your neck. “Eager are we?” he asked, his voice the husky tone you loved. You gripped onto his hair to pull him from your neck, “Steve, I’ve waited years for you…..so yeah I may be a bite eager.” An alluring smile appeared on his lips, eyes filled with passion. “I’m in the same boat here Y/N.”

With ease, he walked you over to your bed where he placed you on the ground in front of it. He clutched the end of your sweater as his eyes asked for your permission. One nod was all it took as he lifted it over your head; you raised your arms so it was easier for him to get the garment off. You didn’t waste any time to do the same for him, and soon you were both standing there shirtless, admiring each other. You had never seen him shirtless before and you couldn’t help but gawk at his perfectly toned chest and stomach.   
Steve took a small step toward you as he grabbed your hair and pulled it to one side of your shoulder. His mouth laid gentle kisses on your bare shoulder as his hands unclasped your bra. His fingers trailed lightly down your spine and you had to grip onto his sides for support, his touch making you shudder. You inhaled his scent, being so close to his bare chest and started peppering him with kisses. You made your way to his neck and started to suckle at his pulse point. You felt his breathing quicken at your gesture so you kept on. His arms now encircling you, holding you to him and you could feel his rock hard erection against your stomach. “I need to feel you” he mewled and you pulled away from him. 

He held onto your shoulders as he gently pushed you down onto the bed. You lay back onto the bed as your feet were still on the floor and tried to control your breathing as much as you could. Steve knelt down to his knees and you felt him grab your right foot and unzip your boot. He did the same to your left and then made his way up to you. He gave you a ravenous kiss that you didn’t want to end and too soon he pulled away. His hands seized the waist band of your leggings and he tugged them off. Giving him a sultry smile, you moved back on the bed until your head met the pillows. 

Steve took off his pants before crawling onto your bed and settling in beside you. You quickly turned to straddle him as your mouth devoured his. You ground your hips down onto him and Steve moaned into your mouth as his hands gripped your thighs. You increased your speed, rocking back and forth as you pulled away from Steve’s mouth; his erection hitting your aching clit perfectly. You were a moaning mess and just about to cum when Steve pulled you off of him; you whimpered at the loss of touch at your core. “No Y/N” Steve declared with authority, “you don’t get to cum unless my cock is in you, my fingers are in you, or my mouth is attached to you. Do you understand?” Holy fucking hell, your body felt like it burst into flames under his gaze and the tone of his voice. You didn’t think it possible to get any more turned on but Steve proved that wrong. “Yes Steve” you whimpered out. “That’s my good girl” he cooed. You felt yourself drip even more from his praise to you. 

His hand grasped your hair to pull your head to the side as his mouth found your neck again. As his hand let go of your hair, it trailed down to play with one of your nipples and your back arched off the bed. “Fuck Steve that feels good” you gasped as he continued his teasing. The only noise in the room was your breathy moans and Steve’s wet kisses and suckles on your neck. You knew you would have many marks in the morning but you didn’t even care. 

His hand left your nipple and trailed to where you wanted him most. You bucked your hips in the direction of his hand to get him there faster; his low rumble of laughter flooding your ears. He finally reached the band of your panties and you let out a sigh as he teased you there, running his fingers back and forth. “Need…you….now” you mumbled out. That was all Steve needed to hear as his fingers dipped into your panties. A groan escaped his lips, “Fuck doll, did I make you this wet?” His finger pressed down on your clit and you let out a strangled cry. His hand pulled out of your panties and you whined at the loss. “Are you going to answer me Y/N?” the authority back in his tone. “Yes…yes only you make me this wet Steve” you stated in a sultry tone. His hand moved back into your panties and dipped lower to your opening. “Do you like being my good girl?” he questioned as he dipped a lengthy finger into your pussy. “FFuuuckkk…yes…yes I love being your good girl.” He bent his finger at the right angle, hitting your sweet spot, and you became incoherent. A few thrusts and you were coming harder than you ever had in the past; toes curled and back arched as you screamed Steve’s name. 

As you came down from your peak, you noticed Steve had already ripped your underwear off and was nestled in between your thighs. You lifted your head up just in time to see him give you a sexy grin before his mouth claimed your clit. You collapsed back onto the bed as your hands fisted the sheets. “You taste so sweet doll” Steve stated as he inserted two fingers into you, his mouth quickly back on your nub. Your right hand unwrapped from around the sheets to grasp his hair and he moaned at your gesture, spurring him on. Your knees started to quiver as you felt your second orgasm start. “Ohgodohgod yesSteveyesyesyes” you wailed as your orgasm rippled through your body forcefully. Steve kept his fingers in you, coaxing you down from your high before gently removing them; you felt empty afterwards. 

You lay there, completely spent as Steve made his way back up to you. Turning your head to him, you gave him a small chuckle. “Where the hell did you learn that!” you exclaimed. He shrugged as he let out a laugh, “the internet has taught me a lot. Well, and Bucky too.” A giggle escaped your mouth as he explained himself.   
You got up and crept down to his erection tented in his briefs. Gripping his briefs, you slowly pulled them off him as you kissed his legs back up; Steve humming in approval. You cupped his balls gently as your other hand gripped the base of his cock. Keeping eye contact with Steve, you wet your lips before your tongue circled his tip; tasting his salty pre-cum. He jerked his hips at your ministrations as you gave soft open mouth kisses down the underside of his dick. Feeling satisfied with your teasing, you opened your mouth wide and took as much of him as you could. Not only was he long, he was thick and it made it challenging for you. Taking your right hand, you spit into it and gripped it at his base again, using your hand to tug and twist what your mouth couldn’t reach. “Damn doll that feels wonderful” Steve panted out. A few more motions of your hand and mouth were all it took before Steve made you stop. “I want to cum inside that tight pussy of yours.” 

He gripped your hips and you let out a squeal of delight as he moved you under him. Steve used his legs to part your own and your heart beat quickened. He gripped his cock and rubbed the head up and down your wet slit earning a moan from both of you. Steve slowly started to push through your tight walls. Once finally sheathed fully inside you, you let out the breath you were holding. Steve leaned his head down onto yours as his breath fanned your face. “You’re so tight Y/N, you feel so good.” You desperately wanted him to start moving, so you rocked your hips for him to get the hint. His head still resting on yours, he started thrusting slowly to open you up some more. “Faster Steve” you whined out to him. He picked up the pace; all that was heard were your labored breathing and skin slapping skin. You gripped onto his back, nails digging in and he growled into your ear. He got up onto his knees as he hitched your leg behind him, keeping his hold onto it. From this angle, he got even deeper and made you feel fuller if at all possible. “Are you close” he raggedly said and you nodded your response. Using his other hand, his thumb found your clit as he rubbed in circles. “YESYESYES” you screamed out; right on the edge of another orgasm. Steve’s thrusts became sloppy and soon you two were coming together. Your walls clenching his dick and milking him of his seed. 

Steve collapsed onto you, using his arms to hold him up and not crush you as your arms wrapped around his back again. You were both glistening with sweat as you lay in each other’s’ embrace. He gave you a tender kiss as he pulled out of you and you winced at the loss. “I can’t believe we haven’t done that sooner” Steve said with a laugh. You turned to face him, giving him a playful smile. “Oh I know” you agreed, “but I was waiting for you to ask me out on a date.” Steve raised his hands to cup his eyes as he shook with laughter. “Well, I think we have some friends we need to thank for helping us along” you stated with a grin. “They can wait” he said before cupping your face and giving you a longing kiss, “I want more time with you first.” You squealed as he lifted you on top of him as you felt his dick ready for round two.


End file.
